Catering Orders
Catering orders were first introduced to the game on 7th July 2010. The feature gives the player the opportunity to complete a certain goal together with his friends or other players, although most of the orders are managable on your own if your level is high enough so you have enough stoves to cook on. Building the Catering Truck In order to begin doing catering orders you first have to build and complete your catering truck which waits outside of your café. Like with other requests, you have to ask your friends and neighbors for certain items. The following parts are required to complete your truck: *Friendy Advice (x9) *Recommendations (x8) *V.I.P. Clients (x8) Catering Points Once you have completed your catering truck it will show you a list of available orders if you click on it. You'll notice that some orders are locked and thus aren't visible. In order to unlock them you need to collect catering points which you obtain after successfully completing catering orders. Each order requires a certain amount of catering points to be unlocked. The Catering Crew In order to complete a catering order you can hire friends and neighbors to help you out. There is a limit of people who are allowed to help you with an order but you have the possibility to increase this number by collecting a number of clothes for a new crew member (see "Get The Proper Gear"). Note that you don't have to wait for people becoming your crew members - once you have started the order you can start cooking the required dishes. The Star Rating Catering orders aren't bound to a certain time limit - however, if you manage to complete an order within a certain time frame you'll get special rewards. Usually an order is divided into three time stages called the star rating. The quicker you complete the order the better your reward. If you manage to complete an order with three stars you usually get a special reward like a new recipe or a decoration item. If you fail to complete the order within the three star time frame you automatically move on to the two star rating which gives you a little more time to do the order but you don't unlock the recipe or decoration item anymore once your're done. Yet if you can't successfully end the order within the two star time frame you'll end up with one star. Within this stage you don't have a time limit anymore but your reward for completing will be considerably lower. However, you always earn café coins, café points and catering points as a reward for completing an order. The Catering Orders Here is a list of all orders since the catering order feature was released. Note that some orders were part of special limited time events and thus were removed from the game once the corresponding event ended. However, if you manage to complete an order which was part of an event within the time frame the event was available, the order will still remain in your order catalogue even if the event was over. #Birthday Party #Dinner Party #Upgrade Your Catering Business #Grandpa's BBQ #Sunday Brunch #1st Year Anniversary Party #Corporate Luncheon #The Banquet #Ghoulish Feast #Magical Tea Party #Thanksgiving Extravaganza #Baby Shower #Company Holiday Party #Holiday Dinner #Treats for Kids #Rock the Backstage Party #New Year's Party #Cater the Winter Ball #Graduation Party #A Fire-Cracking Feast #Kickoff Cookout! #Valentine's Day Dinner #Party at the Ski Lodge #Red Carpet Refreshment #Make Mardi Gras Merry #Feed the Irish Feast #7th Inning Snacks #OK Karaoke #Lomi Lomi Luau #Great Egg Hunt #Spring Fling #Mother's Day Celebration #Lake Party Picnic #Picture-Perfect Prom #Dog Show Dinner #Renaissance Feast #Book Club Brunch #Feed the Fashion Show #Super Summer Fest Prep (Super Summer Foodfest) #Picnic at the Park #Movie Wrap Party #Album Release Party #Cater a School Lunch #Grandma's Cook-Off #Baby Naming Party #Help out the Hoedown #Cater the Sock Hop #Opening Night #Wedding Rehearsal #Cook for the Crafts Show #High Tea Party (2-Year Anniversary event) #Manny's Mobile Meal (2-Year Anniversary event) #Soap Box Supper #Dinner for the Shelter #Cook for the Campers #Trick or Treat Party (Haunted Halloween event) #Siggy's Mad Scientist Ball (Haunted Halloween event) #Cater the Fleet Week #Cater the Family Reunion #Feed the Fall Feast (Fall Feast event) #Cater the Parade (Fall Feast event) #Laugh Factor #Speed Dating #Help out the Toy Drive (Winterfest) #Tree Lightning (Winterfest)